Doggo
Doggo is a miniboss in Snowdin Forest; he is the first character the protagonist encounters that uses blue attacks. If spared, the protagonist later encounters him as an NPC in Grillby's. Profile Appearance Doggo appears to be a bipedal dog monster. He wears a cotton-candy-pink muscle shirt with a picture of a dog on the front, a ninja-like mask, and leopard-print stretch pants. He also has a brown belt, and white tail. His lower paws appear bare. He dual wields short swords similar to the typical King playing card. Personality Doggo's most notable feature is his inability to see stationary objects; he can only sense things that are moving, and he dislikes things and people that appear or transport themselves without physically moving (such as Sans). He seems to be occasionally unsure of himself and, if he sees something, checks to see if it moves again. His in-battle description notes that his hobbies include "squirrels," which refers to a common dog's habit of chasing squirrels. He enjoys being pet by the protagonist, which can compromise his job as a sentry. It is hinted that Doggo smokes dog-treats similar to the conventional cigarette. Main Story Neutral Route If the protagonist kills Doggo and spares Dogamy and Dogaressa, interacting with Dogaressa prompts her to ask, "Where's Doggo? I hope he didn't get lost again." If the protagonist kills all other dog enemies, Doggo assumes that his friends are playing a prank on him by not moving. True Pacifist Route In the True Pacifist Route epilogue, Doggo stands outside of the Snowdin Library with his family. He expresses happiness that he can always see Endogeny; this is because the Amalgamate constantly vibrates and moves. The True Pacifist Ending Credits lists Doggo as having his own seeing-eye dog, something typical of people suffering from issues that hinder eyesight. Genocide Route Doggo's battle is the same on every route. However, as the protagonist approaches, Doggo shivers involuntarily even though he cannot "see" them. In Battle Attacks * In battle, Doggo only uses a sweeping blue attack that appears as a short sword. Because he only sees things that are moving, this attack is Doggo's way to check if anyone is there. ** There is a 0.5% chance he uses Snowdrake's parabolic attack instead.https://youtu.be/MSUNdvieH_w?t=22 Strategy * After the protagonist survives one of Doggo's attacks without moving, his suspicions drop, and he can be pet. After petting him once, he becomes excited and confused. The protagonist can then spare him. ** Petting Doggo multiple times leads to more dialogue. When he is pet for the fifth time, he says that he has had enough and regains his composure. * The player can spare Doggo by throwing a Stick. However, if the protagonist is hit by his blue attack on a later turn, Doggo is not able to be spared. Quotes Flavor Text * Easily excited by movement. Hobbies include: squirrels. Check * Doggo blocks the way! Encounter * Doggo is confirming the moving object. moving * Doggo can't seem to find anything. not moving * Doggo is too suspicious of your movements. first turn * Doggo has been pet. after not moving * You threw the stick and the dog ran to get it. You played fetch for a while. Stick * Doggo loves fetch!!! after Stick Relationships Endogeny Doggo appreciates Endogeny's company. Since Endogeny is a perpetually moving amalgamation, Doggo can always see them. Dogamy and Dogaressa Doggo plays table games with Dogamy and Dogaressa at Grillby's. They sometimes prank Doggo by taking advantage of his inability to see non-moving things. Despite this, Doggo hangs out with them, and Dogaressa expresses concern when Doggo does not show up to play card games. Greater Dog Greater Dog also plays table games with Doggo, Dogamy, and Dogaressa. Even though Doggo calls Greater Dog a "big dumb guy," he admits that Greater Dog would beat him at cards. In the True Pacifist Route epilogue, Doggo also tells the protagonist that Greater Dog writes articulate letters. However, the protagonist notes that these letters are simply the word "Bark" written in "flowery cursive." Gallery Doggotarot.png | Doggo's tarot card. Doggopinut.png | Doggo pin sold on Fangamer. Trivia * Doggo's name derives from doggo, which means "to remain motionless and quiet to escape detection"; this references Doggo's vision impairment. His name is a pun and contains the word dog; the name of every dog monster incorporates these two traits. * Doggo's visual impairment exists in real life and is known as Riddoch syndrome. * There is a poster that reads "Wan" in Doggo's sentry station. Wan (ワン) is the Japanese onomatopoeia for barking. Doggo also says this word when pet. * Doggo smoking dog treats may be a reference to Mel Gibson's character in Lethal Weapon 3; this character ate dog treats while kicking his smoking habit.https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0104714/quotes * Doggo is the only dog monster that doesn't use Annoying Dog sprite attacks. * If the protagonist only kills Doggo and spares the rest of the Snowdin Canine Unit, Undyne comments that Doggo always made her laugh. de:Doggo es:Doggo fr:Commandogue ja:‎Doggo pl:‎Doggo ru:Догго uk:Догго zh:躲狗 Category:Boss